PeucoMask
PeucoMask '''is a cold blooded killer, a Nocturne Mercenary hired by the Brotherhood, and who swears no loyalty to anyone, he's used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Cold and ruthless, PeucoMask is easily one of the worst members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, with no qualms over killing traitors or anyone he's paid to take down, PeucoMask doesn't swear loyalty, and could quickly turn his guns to the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, but, being an opportunist, decides to stick with them in order to gain their trust, and a stable paycheck. The lack of empathy PeucoMask shows is borderline sociopathic at times, with him not caring one bit for losses and, instead, focusing on his enemy's state, for a surprise ambush, the Brotherhood refers to PeucoMask as "the very model of a Nocturne hitman: cold, bloodthirsty, and succesful". Even so, PeucoMask displays a sense of morality, like most assassins: be polite, be efficient, and have a plan to kill whoever you've been assigned to, and he follows this creed religiously. History Backstory Little is known about PeucoMask, beyond that he originates from Sierra Madre, Mexico, however, what we do know is that the Brotherhood hired him a while ago, they found him following the track of the same prey they had targetted prior: DingoMask. While the Brotherhood took the kill for themselves, PeucoMask helped the Brotherhood find his location, and assure them a certain kill, they were so amazed at the Nocturne's natural ability, that they hired him to assassinate others, the rest was history. Debut: El Peuco Pasa! Come the Nightmare Five! PeucoMask was tasked by his higher-ups to train four new recruits in order for them to expand numbers, MushroomMask, one of the Brotherhood's oldest members was assigned to supervise this group after PeucoMask finished their training, and commanded them to retrieve the Flamingo Belt, in order to weaken FlamingoMask, and kill him at his weakest. Las Vegas Death Trap! PeucoMask was chosen by VixenMask in order to assure FlamingoMask and Friends didn't get inbetween her plan of using RainbowMask as an ally, by brainwashing him. PeucoMask obeyed his orders and, alongside DoradoMask, decided to eliminate the heroes as soon as possible. They were weakened from some Mobster Shadelinqs, which left him in a favorable position, until RainbowMask snapped of his trance and gave the heroic Nocturnes a hand, PeucoMask had to fold back by VixenMask's orders, swearing that one day, he'd get FlamingoMask, this was no longer a Brotherhood job, this was '''personal. Powers and Abilities * Peuco Revolvers: 'PeucoMask's weapon of choice, two revolvers, which he can fire Shadow Bullets out of, these bullets ricochet out of any non-organic surface, and, combined with PeucoMask's other abilities, makes him a lethal enemy. * '''Peuco Barrel: '''PeucoMask's main ability, this ability allows PeucoMask to project any firearm out of shadows, and fire at will, these weapons stay fixated in the air, aiming at his target, allowing him to attack from multiple flanks. * '''Desperado Bullet: '''PeucoMask's second ability, allows him to control the trajectory of his bullets with his mind, this ability has a limit of two bullets at the same time, allowing for him to shoot precisely in his enemy's vital points. * '''Iron Sights: '''PeucoMask's eyes have telescopic abilities, like two sniper rifle scopes, allowing him to focus and zoom at will at his next target, securing that they're on a good position in order to bite the dust. * '''Flight: '''Being a bird Nocturne, PeucoMask of course can fly, it's just that his wings are hidden underneath his poncho. * 'Shadow Manifest: '''the Brotherhood's favourite technique, PeucoMask uses it to silently show up behind his enemies and attack when they least expect it, to make sure to not have any countertimes in his job. * '''Human Disguise: While not shown yet, PeucoMask can take on a human form to disguise within human society. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Like all Nocturnes, PeucoMask's weakness lies on light-based attacks, which cause him moderate damage, he is however, very hard to hit. * '''Lack of Close-Range Attacks: '''All of PeucoMask's techniques attack from afar, and while he's skilled in CQC, he's still not good enough to best close-combat experts, reducing him to having to Shadow Manifest away and shoot again. * '''Dubious Loyalty: '''PeucoMask's not a man of affiliations, he does things by himself, which keeps those working with him in worry of his possible betrayal, and therefore, he has to be supervised. Trivia * PeucoMask is the first Nocturne created by StrongestPotato, he gave it to Gallibon because he felt more like a character Galli would excel at. * PeucoMask is based on a Peuco, a type of carnivorous bird known for its excellent sights and moderate flight speed, PeucoMask of course, has eyes that are just as good as a real Peuco's. ** PeucoMask's Desperado Bullet is based on Hol Horse's Stand: Emperor's ability to control his gun's bullets (Emperor is a gun, also) * PeucoMask's design is based on a Mexican outlaw, specifically those from the Wild West movies. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters